An Invisible Sleeping Pill
by HaPeCe
Summary: Being a fire youkai is a complicated business. Having a vampire blood changes ones perspective. Meet Aono Tsukune, collected and calm fire youkai, a dreadful older brother, inspiring rebel, a nicotine addict and overall an antisocial guy. AU TsukunexMizor
1. A Little Black Book

This is AU story; a lot of things will be different - including Tsukune and adorable Moka, some will stay the same - Youkai Academy and all other things I deemed unworthy of changing, and quite a few are half-changed. Now, believe me or not, I could use a lot of criticism (cough, cough - reviews - cough), so write away and, more importantly, read. It's good for you. ;]

* * *

**An Invisible Sleeping Pill: Chapter 1: A Little, Black Book**

"Tsukune-san!"

He stopped when her voice reached him. There was no rush.

"Matte, Tsukune-san!"

Finally, they were side by side. Slowly, Aono nodded his head left and greeted her in the usual, indifferent whisper.

"Moka."

She smiled at him.

"We should go," the vampire said, "I don't want to be late for our first day at school!" She skipped happily for a moment and then they begun to walk.

"So, what do you think Youkai Academy will be like? I bet ya' we'll make lots of friends and meet lots of different people, and …"

He tuned her out for a minute or two, knowing too well she'll keep chattering about things he neither wanted to know nor hear. The glass by which she perceived the world around her was _slightly_ underage. In other words, she was awfully immature and her rants took up to ten minutes at times.

Her cheerful tone awakened him - "…ne, Tsukune-san?" Akashiya repeated.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up." Aono's voice was a complete contrast to Moka's, apathetic and cold, quite like calm moments before the storm, bringing doom and chaos.

"Nani? What do you mean?" her head looked up to his.

"You're a vampire." Chills ran down her spine but she held his gaze steadily as his coffee-like orbs calculated her every move. Tsukune was so scary sometimes.

"…So?" Even she was amazed by the courage her question displayed. Rarely, was she acting so boldly against her older brother.

From his pocket, Aono Tsukune pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lightening it with a click of fingers he sighed.

"You'll see Moka, you'll see…"

The pink haired girl became silent. Their eyes met again and this time it was she that spoke.

"You really should -"

"Hmm..." he interrupted her.

He really should quit smoking.

Both were silent again and except deep breaths so often associated with smoking only crows could be heard. Moka knew her brother liked it peaceful when smoking. Tsukune wasn't too fond of noise.

From within the lonely branches of old trees and ancient tombstones a huge building revealed itself, dwarfing any decent sized houses by miles. Made of gray wood it was a magnificent piece of design.

The Youkai Academy was a place that radiated gloominess and darkness.

"Sugoi! Look how big it is!" It was just like Moka imagined. "And the windows and the doors! Look, look!" She squealed in joy and did a pirouette while he watched in amusement. Enthusiasm was contagious and Tsukune found himself tugging lazily behind his hyper friend, a flicker of smile passed on his pale face but as they neared the crowds of people, or rather monsters, a scowl itched onto his lips.

He hated crowds.

"Ano, what are we going to do now?" Moka asked.

Teenaged boy scanned the crowd with his emotionless auburn eyes.

"I think," there, he felt _it._ Someone was watching him, "I think, you should go to the office."

Her eyes glared at him accusingly and she inquired, "And you?"

"I'll take a detour."

Quickly, before she could stop him he took left, jumping into a horde of second years and so, Tsukune disappeared. Moka watched all that as a shiver passed down her spine.

Maybe it was just the cold. She smiled sadly.

'_Take care Tsukune-san.'_

_

* * *

_

Leaning against a tree the gray haired boy continued to read his book. For a second or two his blue eyes examined the group of new students flocking about in search of friends or such. Disdain shined in his eyes and the boy scowled.

_Friends._

Books were much more interesting.

Still, he _needed _to know if anything exciting would happen, if there was at least one person that could provide him with a temporary entertainment. Just as the thought crossed his mind a pink haired girl entered his vision. He looked closer, if only to enjoy her beauty but then she skipped happily and squealed. A silver Rosario bounced of her chest.

A vampire.

The boyish face smirked; the pearl-like teeth formed a cruel grin and the sky-like eyes darkened.

Slightly taller boy walked behind the girl, the pale face cold, the hazel eyes guarded. At the first glance he seemed ordinary and the azure eyes were about to return to the book but an unimaginable happened.

The brown haired boy's head turned and the chocolate eyes locked with his.

* * *

A hundred meters away, Tsukune smirked slightly as he stared at the surprised eyes of a student that watched him for quite some time now. His body language, his expression, his eyes all portrayed one thing. Aono Tsukune mouthed it.

* * *

Still leaning against the tree, he read the lips of the pale boy.

'_I'm better then you.'_

The navy eyes returned to the book in his hand and he idly he turned to the next page.

'_Oh, this year will be interesting.' _Thought Yoshii Kiria.

* * *

About three minutes later a small switchblade pierced the air, aimed at Kiria's head. Titling his head he dodged by a millimeters, his eyes never leaving the book.

"You know," Yoshii Kiria begun, "it's not exactly polite to throw knifes at people."

"It's not exactly polite to stare at people, either." answered Tsukune.

Yoshii laughed softly plucking out the switchblade and tossing it back to the newly arrived companion.

"A switchblade?" he asked.

Leaning against a tree, Tsukune caught the blade with practiced ease and declared, "It comes handy at times."

"Aaa… I'm sure it does. Such a powerful weapon – a blade – oh, how can I live without one? "

Silence passed, in which Aono pocketed the black penknife and lightened another fag – unmoved by the sarcasm, while Yoshii flipped to the next page. Kiria's brows shot up at seeing the fire coming out of someone's fingers and he asked, "So you're a fire Youkai, then?"

"Hmm," the brown haired boy agreed, "You?"

"Me? Oh, well… Y' know, a bit of this, a bit of that."

"A Hybrid?"

The older boy furrowed his forehead and countered, "Yeah, a mixture. Why the surprise, oh, the mighty freshman? Never met a crossbreed before?"

Aono Tsukune smirked and gestured to his pocket.

"Just why do you think I use a knife, hmm?"

"Oh, please, do tell, _why _do you use a blade? Is it because of the great energy it can wield or-"

All the while they were talking, their eyes were searching each other for additional information, a piece of data that could supply either with an advantage if it came to the matters of physical contact. The instant Tsukune turned his head right a sharp intake of breath followed and Kiria stopped his sarcastic charade.

"You… You're a hybrid too?" There, on the pale boy's neck was a bite mark, with two dark red dots on the sickly blue vein.

"Hmm."

"What kind?- wait! It's the girl, right? The vampire one?"

"And, pray, just how do you know she's a vampire?" Kiria started to sweat, noting that things were getting a bit too hot. Nevertheless, he kept his cool and even managed a smirk. The boy in front of him was nothing but that – a boy – even though vampire blood was flowing through his veins, he was still a freshman. A newbie.

"The rosario was a dead give-away. Didn't bother to hide it much, did'ya?"

"Hmm."

"So, y'got any action going over there? Y'know, with the girl. She's quite a looker, and I know, _I _would've go f-"

"No." A whisper, so cold and unnatural that Kiria would be quite terrified if he was a human. He was quite far from that, though.

"So what's up between you two? Just friends who give each other their blood then? Seeing how _common _and _normal _that is." He was being sarcastic again.

"We're on blood sucking terms," seeing how Kiria was about to go into another lengthy speech Tsukune added, "and _that's it_."

"Oh, I'm sure _that's it_. But, where are my manners? I-"

The brown haired boy interrupted him, "In the woods?"

It took the older boy a moment to understand what happened but when he did, fake laughter erupted from his mouth, "Oh, the hilarity! The endless mirth! You ought to be a comedian, with such a sense of humor!"

"Hmm. I should." Tsukune stood, unmoved and empathetic like always.

"Well, as I was saying, before _someone interrupted me_, I have yet to introduce myself. The name's Yoshii Kiria, the greatest crossbreed that stood on this, or any other, planet. And you may be…?"

"Aono Tsukune."

"Ah, what a _great pleasure_ it is. Anyway, we should get going my little fire-vampire. It wouldn't do to be late for the first day at school, would it?"

"Hmm."

Lazily, Both began walking in the direction of Youkai Academy, one reading a book the other enjoying the calm atmosphere.

The ground before the Academy was deserted, excluding few new students that were running chaotically in pursuit of their class.

"Do you' know what your class is, or do I have to baby-sit you to the office as well?"

"3-C."

"Third floor, six door on the left. Now, exusez-moi, my dear fire-vampire, but I've got to get going to my own classroom as well. Bon voyage, then!" The older boy did a mock bow. Tumbled and grabbed the younger boy for support. Straightening up he bowed again, this time without falling over, with a devilish grin.

"Kiria." Tsukune nodded his head in farewell.

* * *

Walking up the stairs, Aono Tsukune thought about a lot of things. He mused about violence in Youkai society and about Moka and how she was doing. Opening the doors, he reflected on the first person he met in the Academy – Yoshii Kiria.

Sitting down next to his female friend, he never noticed a small, dark book that darkened his hazel eyes. He smiled gently, completely oblivious of what really happened when Kiria 'stumbled'

'_Bon Voyage indeed.'_

_

* * *

_Kaneshiro Hokuto, a charismatic individual, top student and a leader of Anti-Thesis was slightly disturbed upon seeing his friend, if he could call anyone that, without the little, black book he always carried around and almost always read.

Cleaning his glasses he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all, in fact," Yoshii Kiria answered smiling creepily, "I think it'll be a _very interesting _year."

"And just where's your book?"

"Oh, don't worry. A friend o' mine is safekeeping it." It wasn't the almost mad grin that frightened Hokuto. It wasn't the demonic voice in which Kiria said it all. It was the cruel shining of the blue eyes.

* * *

Ha, finally finished! Now, you know the drift - review, if you have any questions - ask away, and all that.

With that said, Goodbye and Read you later.


	2. Let's Play Chess

Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you for the reviews granted here upon me. Now, Chapter 2 is up so enjoy.

* * *

**An Invisible Sleeping Pill****: Chapter 2: Let's Play Chess  
**

They were walking down the hall to the English class, various students were shouting, talking and making all kinds of noises, in general: making the hall on the second floor a perfect place for a conversation.

"Are you utterly sure he'll fit in?" The newly third year asked _again_, the black eyes clouded in thoughts.

"Well, We've been talking about it for like, an _hour_ now, but yeah, I think it'll work out." Kiria was in a very hostile mood – a second hour passed and he didn't have _anything_ to read. _Fucking monotony. _

"But how do you know the vampire is giving him her blood? She could suck _his _blood, for anything _we _know, and you wouldn't be able to tell the difference, right?" Hokuto asked.

"Eh, kinda'. Believe me, when _you_'ll see him, you'll understand, just like I do. I mean, he looks like a damn blood-sucker; he's pale-"

"Oooh, he's pale! If every pale men would be a vampire this school would be filled with them."

"-His eyes change colour. There was this time when I mentioned the pinky-girl and he was like, 'I'll fucking rip your throat out' his eyes changed from brown to ginger, red even!-"

"It proves nothing. You said it yourself; he's a fire youkai, for Christ's sake! I wouldn't be surprised if his hair changed red, or something. After all, red _is _fire-"

"It's yellow."

"Yellow?" asked Kaneshiro Hokuto lost at his friend's interruption, "What's yellow?"

"Yellow is fire, red is blood. That's how it goes. Forgot to do your homework much?"

"Tch. Is it even possible for a youkai to live with a blood of another monster running through the same veins? _I_ never heard of it."

"Of course it's possible! It's rare – _very rare ­_in fact, but things like that 'ave been done before."

"And?'

"'_And_' what? Some people went totally crazy – y'know, seeing things and all – others had advantages of both species. It's a tricky business – mixing youkai blood."

"Isn't it the same with crossbreeding?"

"Nah. _Believe me_, it's different in many ways but it would've take a hell lot of a time."

"No matter. If you can, look up for some info concerning this Aono Tsukune guy. We'll wait for now, maybe later you can give him an invitation or something."

A silent moment passed in which Hokuto arched a perfectly trimmed, black eyebrow. From the squared lenses his dark, sinister eyes gazed down on Kiria, the smaller boy had a satisfied smirk on the round face; the blue eyes twinkled in amusement and the grayish, blond hair danced with laughter that soon came out of the pinkish lips.

"I'm sorry," blue-eyed teenager managed to whisper from between the giggles, "I'm so _very _sorry," he said in a voice that didn't sound sorry at all, "but I kind 'a invited him already."

"You did _what?_" Hokuto asked, rage dripping from every word.

The satisfied smirk turned into a grin and Kiria clarified, "You remember that black book o' mine? Yeah, well I keep all the invitations in there and… well, guess who's safekeeping it."

Opening doors Kiria entered the English classroom before his friend had a time to say a word.

Hiding his anger behind the façade of politeness Hokuto smiled at the teacher.

'_Who are you, Aono Tsukune?' _he thought, _'Who are you that made Kiria do something without first consulting with me?'_

All throughout the English the teenager with glasses couldn't stop thinking that it was the first time Kiria actually didn't obey his order. If Kiria met this freshman only once and already favored him… What else would he do?

* * *

It was lunch and Tsukune was sitting outside, enjoying the sunny day. Crows were cracking happily, people were chattering and he was drinking a tomato juice. Now, there was only one thing that separated him from heaven. Reaching down to his pocket he pulled out a single fag and lightening it, he took a long draw.

Ah, hello heaven.

"Ohayo, Tsukune-san!"

Fuck.

Opening eyes he was blinded by the pink hair and green eyes and a lovely face of a vampire.

"Moka." He greeted her again in the same cold whisper. Only then, did he notice a bright cerulean mop of hair, lavender eyes and perky little nose. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, this?" asked the schizophrenic female, "This is Kurono Kurumu-chan! We're in the same Japanese class."

The girl in question winked at him and with a fake enthusiasm half shouted, half said a simple "Ohayo".

He looked at her for a long minute, examining her, looking for anything interesting or out of ordinary. There was nothing. Condemning her as unimportant, he spared her a single word.

"Yo."

The girls sat down and a pointless gossiping followed them. Pocketing the pack of cigarettes his fingers brushed against something hard, and as he now noticed heavy. Taking it out a wry smile appeared on his pale face and he took one more deep breath of smoke.

It was a book.

Gently, he opened the black cover. A small letter fell out and in the red ink (or blood, though he suspected the former) _'To My Little Fire-Vampire'_.

Only one person called him that and only one person, except Moka that is, knew he was a fire youkai with a vampire blood.

Yoshii Kiria.

Tsukune chastised himself mentally. It was unwise to reveal what kind of youkai he was. It was a mistake, a rookie's mistake at that.

Nevertheless, the teenaged boy opened the white envelope and read through letter carefully.

_'Oh, my little bloodsucker, be aware that in a day or two a grand event will take place. Battles will be fought, new allays will be made and power will be given. Yes, the freshmen will have to pick a club activity in which they will participate. All the sarcasm aside, and with all the seriousness I invite you, oh, the dearest of my friends, I invite you (with all the heart's love) to join, the one and the only and the best and the most interesting and the most powerful club of all, The Book Club! With that said, our first meeting in this year will begin on the Wednesday 24th at 18:00 pm in the classroom 4-G. If you want to live, don't be late._

_With the best of wishes,_

_Your always-reading acquaintance.'_

If there were any doubts before there were none now. It was Kiria.

Hmm…

Interesting.

* * *

"You can't smoke here."

Blasphemy. Tsukune looked back. The man was big, a typical muscular guy with no brains if he was any judge. Wearing loose trousers and a loose jumper, both being blue, it was quite obvious who he was. A PE teacher.

"Oh? Why not?" the teenager asked.

"Because I say so. Smoking on the school grounds is forbidden." Here the professor gestured at the line of trees that acted as the border of the school grounds.

"Prove it." By now Moka and the blue-head stopped talking and the rest of the students that were enjoying a casual conversation paused as well.

"Prove _what_?" The red-headed coach inquired.

"That there's such a rule."

"Look kid!" the idiot was pretty livid by now, "I don't have to prove _anything_, I'm a teacher, al' right? Either you put out that fag _right now_ or you'll have a detention with me for the rest of the weak. Now, I'll say it again, Smoking on the school grounds is forbidden."

The whole place was still, silent like a graveyard, not even wind blew or crows sang. Slowly, Tsukune stood up, eyes of students following his every movement.

"Very well, then." He said in the cold whisper that was so often associated with him. The boy grabbed the chair and with an incredible ease, as if swatting a fly, he lifted it up. His left hand occupied, he placed his right into the pocket and sighed.

'_What the hell?' _The teacher tensed and few of the pupils watching took sharp breaths. Nothing happened though, as Aono lowered the chair onto his back and walked lazily with an air of complete dullness as if he did things like that every day a cigarette in his mouth. It seemed that people had an unfair tendency of interrupting his peaceful time. CIA conspiracy, no doubt.

Every eye watched him and soon, he crossed the twenty or so meters that separated him from the border of Academy's ground. Putting the aluminum chair next to the particularly dry tree he sat, with legs crossed. Nasty smirk appeared on the pale face as he looked at the PE teacher that stood rooted to the spot.

He took a long drag and gazed at the blue sky.

'_Now, isn't life good?' _

_

* * *

_

'_How dare he?' _thought the PE teacher, his face red with embarrassment, '_How dare he defy me like that, in front of all these students, that little pipsqueak! That Tiny Bug!' _ Okuto Kotsubo, for that was the name of the physical education professor, jumped up the stairs, his rage consuming what little inteligance he possessed in the first place.

His plan was simple and he knew just where he should go. These rebel types needed to be disciplined right away or more trouble will follow in the future, he reasoned.

He would go and see Board Chairman.

* * *

"That's quite a show you put up there, eh?"

Who else could it be but Kiria? Ah, it was the end of the first day and already Tsukune was quite recognizable among the Youkai Academy society. They were walking down the gloomy path, their destination? Male dorms.

"Hmm? You know about that?" The indifferent whisper reached Kiria and he smiled.

"Me, the whole school, y'know, the usual. It's not everyday something like that happens, especially not to Kotsubo-sensei. I've gotta' tell ya' he's quite liked and you?" The sky like eyes of Yoshii twinkled with, what Tsukune identified as interest, "You're new here, my dear Fire-Vampire."

"He's an oversized idiot."

"The teacher? My thought exactly, when I first met him, but I didn't go around like a king of the world now, did I?"

"I like to smoke."

"Aaa… No doubt about that, eh? I wouldn't think about ya' as a social person anyway but still… You ought to show _a little _tact with people next time. He _is_ a PE teacher and you'll have a tough time."

"Hmm."

They strolled aimlessly in silence, Kiria scanning the horizon for something out of the ordinary and Tsukune because he despised the noise.  
A square object hit the smaller, blond-boy and he beamed as he recognized the black book that he found so interesting.

"Your book." said the freshman.

Checking the time the blue-eyed one exclaimed.

"Five minutes! Five minutes! Oh, You're _hopeless_."

The chocolate eyebrows rose again. Was Kiria measuring the time it would take for him to give the damn book back? He wouldn't go that far, would he?

"It took you more then five minutes to give it back!"

Oh, yes he would.

Opening the book, still walking and muttering "your hopeless" every now and then Kiria examined Tsukune.

"You _really _are hopeless, aren't you?"

The brows rose even higher. What was he talking about?

In resignation, the smaller third year sighed.

"Ah, it doesn't matter, I guess. So, do you know your way around the school, yet?"

"Hmm."

"It doesn't sound convincing enough, that's for sure. Tell ya' what; today I'll show ya' around the camp and tomorrow," Tsukune shivered, "Tomorrow, we'll go exploring."

* * *

In the darkest corners of the school, in a place where shadows dominated and the light played but a minor role a hooded figure grinned happily. The conversation with the PE teacher was most remarkable and to think the year had just started.

In spite of everything that name…

That name, he knew it from somewhere.

"Aono Tsukune." He murmured and then laughed in a deep, poisonous and twisted way.

It was time to play some chess.


	3. Mirror Image

AN.

In manga Tsukune meets Mizore in chapter 18, which, if I would write according to manga timeline, would be 20, or something like that. I'll introduce her earlier though, since she's my favorite character so chapter 10 should feature Mizore's arrival.

As to Tsukune-Moka relationship? It's confusing but I'll explain more in the next chapter and I hope that things will clear up a bit.

Now, chapter 3 – a small peek at Tsukune's past…

* * *

**An Invisible Sleeping Pill: Chapter 3: Mirror Image**

"_Don't die Tsukune…"_

He woke up in a cold sweat, shivers running down his spine painfully like snakes, biting his tired muscles and aching back.

Fucking nightmares.

His sleeping yukata was sticky with sweat and the bed he slept on was ruined but there was only one thing that needed to be done right now.

With shaking hand he reached towards the brown school trousers and taking out a pack of fags, the very last one he had, he lightened the nicotine stick and took a long, satisfying drag.

The outcome was instantaneous as his whole body calmed, the never-stopping shaking became but a slight buzzing under the soothing smoke of cigarettes.

Slowly, he stood up and walked up to the bathroom.

Looking into the mirror he was met with a sickly pale face. Tsukune managed a pained smile and the face smiled back, two sharp fangs sprouting from the mouth.

The cold eyes of a teenaged boy studied the ones in the mirror, red like a sunset with two black slits; they glared with intensity that no feeling but despair can produce. Black rings of fatigue surrounded the crimson orbs like ropes that are about to choke to death. The boy's hair, once brown at this instant were almost blond with faint streaks of silver now and then.

A spasm passed through the schoolboy and in a feeble attempt to stop what he knew was coming; he raised the white hands up to his mouth.

He wheezed like a gazer and blood erupted from the red lips. It glistened under the light and as he coughed the live-giving liquid trickled down.

Finally, it stopped and Tsukune could hardly stand. Holding the sink tightly he managed not to fall, the lean body was shaking, completely exhausted. The white, pearly teeth were clacking together in a steady rhythm.

"Fu-Fucking past."

Taking his time, he washed his hands and splashed the, now normal face in ice-cold water. He stood up. Gazing at the mirror, yet again, just to make sure he returned to normal, he ran the skeletal-like hand through the brownish hair.

He went back to his bed, not like the whole thing haven't happened before.

With any luck he would get a few more hours before the school started.

* * *

"Well then, everyone," Nekonome-sensei started, "This Academy's goal is to train monsters to adopt to human society… Just as I've been saying all along." Here, she gave a carefree grin, her blondish hair spiked up in an ear-like pattern.

"That means… Starting today you're all going to take up club activities!"

A murmured followed the class as people chattered amongst themselves in groups and from the corner of his cold brown eye he noticed that Moka was taking with a group of boys – a bad sign if Tsukune was any judge. The surprise and excitement did not affect him, as he already knew they would pick a club activity – it was the third day of school and the invitation written by Kiria was correct.

When the class calmed down the teacher started again.

"We'll get a deeper understanding of humans by experiencing some human-made activities. It's essential in mastering the transformation into human bodies." The sensei nodded in a wise way, closing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Um. Uuum, Sensei?"

"Yes!" She opened her cat-like eyes and smiled upon seeing the whole class looking at her

"Wouldn't that give you an 'F' for transformation?" The student pointed at the visible tail that was sprouting from her skirt.

She blushed in embarrassment and meowed in anger, slashing at the student with her claws.

"Understand? Everyone, please visit a lot of groups and decide which one you want to join. Be sure to visit Newspaper club also!"

* * *

"Tsukune-san! What kind of club do you think your gonna' join?"

"Don't know." He lied smoothly in the same arctic voice he typically used.

"Oh, I wish you good luck then. By the way I wanted to introduce you to my new friends." She turned around toward the four boys she was talking to earlier.

"This is-", she stopped when it seemed to be a lot warmer suddenly.

The coffee eyes changed into burning ginger but the empathetic, white face did not even stir.

When Moka looked back at the spot Aono Tsukune stood in a disappointed look crossed her cute face. He was not there.

'_Tsukune-san…you're so distant lately.'_

_

* * *

_

The fourth floor was deserted.

Not one person passed through. It was an empty void of hallways and classrooms, quiet as dust filled with darkness and stillness, like a sterile surgery room or a gloomy slaughterhouse.

The warmth and bustle of school seemed gone and the forth floor was empty.

Good. So much the better.

Walking up to the classroom 4-G Tsukune was about to open the door when the voice stopped him.

"Checking out the location, eh?"

Leaning against the wall behind the brown haired boy was Kiria, blue eyes glued to the book.

"Hmm."

Closing the book the boyish third year walked up to Tsukune and grabbed the wrist that was still holding the knob.

"I wouldn't go, opening these doors if I were you."

It was the first time Kiria touched him.

"Oh?"

It didn't feel right.

"Yeah. They'll be locked until six anyway." Kiria's grip tightened but Tsukune hardly felt any pain.

Something was wrong. The little black book cached his eye and a smirk slithered onto his face.

Quickly, Tsukune's pale hand sized Kiria's own and breaking the wrist it smashed the bones into a pulp with a sickening snap. Making a pirouette Aono smashed his elbow deep inside his opponent's gut. A satisfying crack of broken ribs and squashed organs awarded him and he grinned cruelly, two fangs dancing around his lips. Still holding Kiria's wrist, he lifted the thin boy by neck.

"Who are you working for?" Tsukune asked, the voice distant and chilling, uncaring and bored.

The lithe third year spluttered with blood, whizzed and coughed until he could hardly breathe.

"Tsu-Tsukune… it's me," he whistled in a breathless way, gasped and spat with some more blood, "it's me… Kir-"

"Do not lie doppelganger. I know who you are. Now, who are you working for?"

"N-No one."

Fire surrounded Tsukune's left hand and started to burn the broken wrist of his foe. The flesh browned and the dripping blood boiled with a hiss. The smaller boy cried for mercy, tears strolling down his face.

"I'll ask again," the unemotional voice cut through the cries like a lightening through sky, "Who are you working for?"

"Kiria."

The white hand squeezed the throat with such a force that the face of the enemy became red.

"I already know your not Kiria – your petty lies won't confuse me. Now, I'll ask for the last time: _who are you working for?_"

"Yoshii… Yoshii Kiria. He paid me lots of money and I-I had to change into him and fight you… it was supposed to be an easy job and-"

"Why?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell."

The right hand tightened the grip in anger and the throat was almost crushed under the strain.

"Do-Don't kill me, please… please don't."

Throwing the fake Kiria aside, Tsukune lightened another fag.

"Tch. You're not worth killing."

* * *

Yoshii Kiria looked down at the battered body. From the wrist up to the elbow the skin had a nice brown tingle to it. A few bones have been totally obliterated; ribs were pressed tightly against the skin, the internal organs were in scraps as indicated by the blood coming freely from the pinkish lips.

To think that the doppelganger was foolish enough to agree for the payment after the job was done. What a fool.

Still, he learned a lot from the one-sided fight that his much loved fire-vampire and the doppelganger had. Thanks to the doppelganger's abilities to copy appearances, spiritual energy, habits and behavior of other people, Kiria was able to gauge roughly how well he would fare against Tsukune.

The result was ridiculous if not a bit terrifying. To think that the little bloodsucking friend of his could have destroy his body within a few seconds without so much as breaking the sweat.

Of course Tsukune took the doppelganger by surprise and the body-shifter didn't have the skill with Kiria's body as Kiria himself but still…

Changing his left hand into a scythe Kiria slashed off the doppelganger's head.

Things would only get more entertaining from now on.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" asked Hokuto.

"He's strong, that's what I think. You should 've seen it! He smirked in this creepy way and then Bam! He broke the body-shifter's wrist! Ha! I could barely see it, that's how fast he was!" exclaimed Kiria.

"Is he a vampire then?"

"You bet your eyes he is!"

It was half an hour before the Book Club will start its first meeting this year and Yoshii Kiria was discussing certain matters with the leader and founder of the book reading group.

"Hmm… Interesting individual this Aono Tsukune. It would be beneficial if I met him earlier but… Hm. No matter. Well, anyway, how strong do you think he really is?"

"How strong is he – you ask? Ah, but if the answers to such questions were-" Kiria cried out in an overly childish and dramatic voice as if acting on the stage.

"Kiria." Interrupted Hokuto, irritated by his acquaintance's antiques.

"Tch. Spoil sport," he whispered, "doesn't even allow any fun or anything-"

"Kiria!"

"Yeah, yeah… How strong is he… I don't know. It kinda' hard to tell from like, a ten-second fight but he's strong… _Really Strong_. Maybe even stronger then me."

Kaneshiro Hokuto frowned. Someone… Someone stronger then Kiria?

Not likely.

* * *

That's all for now, so please review and look forward to the next update. Chapter 4 will feature the Book Club, Inner Moka and a tiny bit of romance.

With that said, read you later.


	4. Moments of Happiness

**An Invisible Sleeping Pill: Chapter 4: Moments of Happiness**

Kaneshiro Hokuto was a perfectionist.

Growing up in a hostile environment, abused by his father Hokuto spent endless nights bleeding and crying and if he was a lesser man he would kill himself right then and there.

He was not a lesser man.

Every obstacle that came between the neglected teenager and survival was squashed. He worked out every day, he learned how to lower the pain, how to increase his chances of living until the next day. Such was the young life of Kaneshiro Hokuto.

A little leaflet about the Private Youkai Academy, gave him an idea and with haste, he moved out from his old house, from the abuse and from death that threatened to take his life everyday, into the dorms of calmness and peace. That's how it should be.

Instead, more blood welcomed him, but he overcame those hindrances as well and even though he was a human both teachers and pupils held him in high regard.

Intelligent and handsome, fit and strong he became a master of few martial arts and one of the smartest students of his year.

In a second year he met Yoshii Kiria, a hybrid of a monster and an irksome person but it was Kiria that found out Hokuto was human and it was Kiria that injected some blood into him thus changing Hokuto into hybrid as well.

By the middle of the second year the duo formed a Book Club and recruiting only the smartest and the best they constructed an elite of the school. Things were going according to the plan and within months Hokuto possessed a small circle of an influential youkais at his side and a horde of idiots that were completely devoted to him in a group he named 'Outcasts Ayashi', far away from school.

It left no questions that the Book Club was composed of the most loyal, the strongest or the smartest youkai and it was quite obvious that belonging to it was like a medal of honor. It was a privilege and a mark of distinction.

The clock on the wall chased to six and the gong of the old Academy boomed once.

"Where is he?" asked Hokuto who was standing next to the blackboard, "He was supposed to be here, right?"

"Don't ya' worry…" answered Kiria from behind his book, his voice monotonous, his back leaning on the blackboard to the left of the leader and founder of the Book Club. "He'll come."

By the fourth rumble of the gong both boys were staring at the doors discreetly, the other three occupants of the room 4-G sat, unaware of the new member that was supposed to join them.

"You know what will happen if he-"

The doors opened and when they closed a thin, pale-looking boy stood in front, his trousers brown, he was wearing a white shirt and a red tie, a small silver cross with a shiny chain hung around his neck and rested just above the heart.

"Yo."

Five pairs of eyes examined Tsukune with different degrees of interest.

"Well, if it's not the prodigal son himself! Oh, how nice of you to join us, just on time… What a punctual being you are…" Kiria exploded in an actor-like manner.

"So… You must be Aono Tsukune-san. It's nice to meet you," Hokuto gave the boy his hand and a strained smile, that said _'I don't like you'_ as obviously as a sky was blue. Tsukune accepted it, "My name's Kaneshiro Hokuto and I'm a founder and a president of the Book Club, now if you'll just take a seat. I'll introduce you later on."

Taking a seat, most of the eyes still followed him. A freshman in a Book Club?

"Welcome, all of you, to the first meeting of the Book Club during this year. A few announcements must be made…"

* * *

Tsukune watched every member of the Book Club carefully. Nothing escaped his chocolate eyes; every detail was spotted and then processed. Obviously, the leader of the Book Club – Hokuto – disliked him and he didn't even bothered to hide it very much. A question was wondering about his mind though, if the president of the 'Book Club' loathed him then why was he invited in the first place? He felt a shiver and looking up at the blackboard he spotted Kiria.

Kiria, yes it would make sense. Kiria always liked him and he evidently possessed a lot of power within this particular group.

Hmm… Just who was the true president of the 'Book Club'?

* * *

From the dark corners of the forest two red eyes glared at the four boys, the pink haired vampire and the blue haired succubus. The orbs watched as the boys laughed and as the girls squealed in amusement and as they all enjoyed each other.

The ruby eyes watched and waited.

* * *

"So, Tsukune, right? The name's Ueshiba Mizuki. I must say, it's quite a surprise - first year in a Book Club, just after the school started, too. I did hear about the thingy you had with Kotsubo-sensei, and I'm sorry." Mizuki was as pale as Tsukune, relatively small and average boy except his long black hair that coiled around the longish face.

"Your sorry?"

"Didn't you know?" the arrogant voice came from behind and turning around he found a beautiful blond girl with blue eyes, polishing her nails. She was almost as tall as he was, and leaning against the desk she smirked superciliously, "He's a PE teacher and he doesn't like you. It's obvious that he'll work you to dust."

"I'll manage."

"Oh, you'll manage, will you?" she mocked him, apparently believing herself his better. He knew well though, that the ones that shouted the loudest were also the ones that knew the least, "I'm sure that such a great and powerful person like you will have no problems _whatsoever_ and-"

"Don't listen to her," Tsukune looked left where a huge boy stood, easily bigger then anyone in the room. A few scars adorned his bold head and the cold eyes of Tsukune locked with the boy's yellow ones, "She doesn't know a shit when it comes to fighting. I, on the other hand, fought a lot. My name's Midou Kusabi, this," he pointed the finger at the girl, "this is Yakumaru Mako. And you," his finger moved from her to Tsukune, or more precisely it pointed at the silver cross that hung above his heart, "You… are a vampire." The yellowish eyes of a huge boy Midou, shone with hatred, the girl backed away and Mizuki – the pale boy almost fell of his desk.

"Partially." Tsukune smirked, the cruel smile he sometimes had.

Fear was a wonderful thing.

* * *

The scarlet eyes watched from behind the gravestone as the four boys changed into lizard-like creatures. The blue haired succubus grew a pair of wings and a tail. Using her abilities, she flew into the air and slashed at one of the lizard-man. Her sharp nails slashed and clashed with the other three but the results were barely visible and her stamina was wavering.

Thinking on the run the succubus went straight for the pink haired vampire and was about to lift her into the air and fly away when one of the lizard youkais grabbed her tail and pulled with his whole strength. She was dragged back but in an act of desperation her hand reached for the vampire and she got a hold of whatever she could.

It was a silver rosario.

* * *

"Are you aware of this groups aim, Tsukune-san?" It was Hokuto with that false polite smile and tone that Tsukune already hated. Fucking idiot. Who the hell did he think he was fooling?

"I have an idea."

"Well let me clarify," he said, "Our main goal is the destruction of the school."

The five pairs of eyes watched for his reaction but the chocolate eyes gave nothing.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I'm not going to go into a great deal of detail, seeing as you're new here but be aware that any contact with the teachers or staff after the class, without first informing any of us, is going to be treated as a failure. Failures are not accepted."

"Hmm. So, what's my job?"

"Your job?" it was Kiria this time, "Your job? Oh, rest at ease my dear friend; we would not like to trouble a novice such as yourself with unnecessary tasks that would test your loyalty! No, that would be truly pointless!"

"Tasks?"  
"Yeah." it was Midou – the giant guy with scars on his face, "Each of us has a certain area of expertise and seeing how you're a freshman, you'll get to work with everybody to get to know them and to see if you're particularly skilled in anything."

"Hmm. How often do we have meetings like that?"

"Depends," it was the pale, small kid – Mizuki, "They vary in frequency but don't worry." He smiled creepily, "You'll be notified. Same goes with any missions you'll have, there will always be a note on your desk or something, with time place and all that."

"Meeting up with members of the club is forbidden?"

"Not necessarily." It was Hokuto again with his highly irritating voice, "The school has no evidence any of us are linked to the events that have been happening for a while now, but they suspect so it's advised to reduce all the encounters to the minimum."

"Hmm."

* * *

The crimson eyes gazed in fascination and wonder at the power that a single rosario unleashed. White light flooded the vision for a second and the next; a timid pink haired girl was no more, replaced by the silver haired goddess with red orbs of power and command and the confidence and beauty of Aphrodite and Athena joined. With an elegant sweeps of her long slender legs she obliterated her foes.

The dark figure observed all that, the red eyes clouding in memories and in passion. The breathing of the person was ragged as he looked at the intoxicating vampire. Such a splendor and magnificence!

Finally, with the last kick of those lovely legs Akashiya Moka defeated her enemy. "Know your place." She said in that equal, deep voice the hiding individual used to love and adore.

She turned around and her silver hair flicked in the air. Her red eyes already spotted the dark figure but it made not one move. For so many years… For so many years she was sealed and now a stupid Dixie, a fucking succubus was able to do what no one else was.

With a desire and fondness the body whispered.

"Moka."

The red eyes gazed at the figure with fondness and feelings, unexpressed for five years now.

"It has been a while, Tsukune."

* * *

The first meeting of the Book Club was finished and Tsukune walked to his room. It was eventful and remarkable… To think that an organization like that existed, its only purpose to destroy the school and peace between humans and youkai.

Entering the room, the fire clone sat on the bed in a meditative position. It would have to conserve the energy in order to last a few hours longer.

The clone knew its master would be busy.


	5. Things do not change, we do

**An Invisible Sleeping Pill: Chapter 5: Things do not change, we do**

**

* * *

**

"It has been a while, Tsukune." Akashiya Moka said, her voice demanding and cold, but to the boy leaning against the tree it was an exquisite symphony of sounds. Taking the last fag he had with shaking hands, he tried to calm down the tsunami of emotions and feelings.

It has been too long, much too long, and now she was here.

His red eyes met hers and she smiled, her fangs gleamed in the dark, she was walking towards him now. From the corner of his eye he could see the succubus standing not so far looking at Moka with fear, but his once brown eyes, that more often then not changed red in the dark, gazed at the vampire with longing and desire.

"How many times have I told you to quit smoking?" she spoke softly, with a tint of fondness that is often found when two friends meet after years of separation.

"A fair few."

She laughed gently and taking his hand in hers she squashed the burning cigarette into nothingness.

"Smoking kills." she mocked.

"I don't think it's a problem at all."

She looked at him uncertainly, "Your health did not get better, then?"

"No,"

"Hmm… A shame," she cupped his cheek and Tsukune leaned into her touch, enjoying the heat and the prickling the contact made. It was exhilarating. "But I must say," her mouth came close to his neck and her fangs teased the excited pale skin and the blue-ish vein, "That you still smell appetizingly."

Her tongue tickled Tsukune's ear, her teeth like daggers, pierced the earlobe delicately, electrocuting him to place and getting a deep moan from the boy.

Moka chuckled darkly.

"I feel like I don't know you anymore, little fire-boy." she whispered, "A few years ago it would take hours of endless pleasures to get a sound out of you and now," even though Tsukune's eyes were clouded in pleasures he knew the silver-haired vampire smirked, "now you're but a spineless, little doll."

At hearing the insult, the brown haired boy grunted and pushed the vampire away. A semi-angry, semi-amused scowl itched onto his white face.

"Shut up." Tsukune muttered.

"Oooh, getting feisty, I see." she circled around him like a predator stalking pray, only he wasn't running away and she was wearing a grin.

Her cold and elegant hand moved down and up his spine, sending waves of uncontrolled pleasure.

It has been so long.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Moka whispered from behind to his ear, "Aren't you getting a little too defensive?"

Her breath coiled around his eager neck, tickled his senses and heightened Tsukune's desire. He needed to feel her fangs, the white diamonds of bliss or to press his pink lips against her own, red and luscious ones or to loose himself in the silver hair that fell own her back.

Still standing behind him the vampire leaned her body against the one of the boy, two lumps, big and round, pushing against Tsukune's back.

A shiver of anticipation passed through the brown-haired boy, a ragged breath leaved his throat, but he didn't whimper, an action he was seriously considering.

He knew Moka, the _real_ Moka, liked a challenge and he would not disappoint.

"Aren't you getting anxious?" she whispered sensuously, as her hands traveled down his chest, she was hugging him from behind now.

"Tell me, fire-boy, tell me… Do you want to do this right now?" her hands almost reached the bulge in his already tight pants and he did not stop her.

Every time she touched him he was like a doll and she knew how to pull his strings.

She was his master.

"Beg for it… You know you want to…" he was getting desperate now and his knees were getting weak.

"A simple word…" her hands started to undo his belt. She was almost there.

A strong grip stopped her.

"Stop." whispered Tsukune and although he _needed_ release, though he wanted to feel Moka's warm hands and her lips and her hair he restrained himself.

She liked a challenge, after all.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were walking back to dorms, side-by-side. The succubus followed them a safe distance away, curious enough to trail behind the duo but intelligent enough to have at least a few meters of advantage.

"You have changed." Akashiya said.

"Hmm."

Her red eyes gazed at him.

"You really did. Three years ago you were but a little boy and now… You have grown."

"Surprise, surprise." Tsukune replied.

"Well," the girl sighed, a smile tugged on her lips, "I guess you didn't change _that _much, after all."

"Hmm."

"Two years without seeing me and all you can say is 'Hmm'? To tell you the truth, I'm getting irritated - It's like talking with the washing-machine, only worse."

"You said it yourself," Tsukune smirked, "I've changed."

"Tch," the red eyes of a blood-sucking girl danced with delight, "Next time I'll see you we'll spar and I'll be the one smirking."

"Oh, I'm trembling."

"You will do well not to get too arrogant. A defeat would reflect badly on myself seeing as we share blood."

He hesitated. Was _Moka _telling him not to get _arrogant_? An apocalypse was approaching for sure.

"I'm merely confident in my abilities."  
"And since when have your skills surpassed my own? Three years ago I could wipe the floor with you."

"We change," Tsukune's eyes met Moka's, "whether we like it or not."

"Are you suggesting," Moka's mouth formed a playful smirk, "that my powers have decreased?"

"I'm stating a fact – that's all."

"You should become a diplomat or a philosopher, it would suit you well."

"Hmm?"

"Yes," It was for the first time Tsukune saw Moka smile – a real smile, not the devious grin or the confident smirk, a smile that was serene and happy. Breathtaking.

"You have this uncanny ability, you see, to put the most complex statements into the simplest words."

"Hmm… and you talk too much."

This time he smiled and after a while, laughed.

It has been too long and he missed her so much.

* * *

They stopped when the forest of trees gave a way to the girls' dorms.

"The moment would have to come sooner or later."

"Hmm."

"You can come out, now!" the silver haired girl shouted into the gathering of trees, "You're not fooling anyone!"

From the dead and decayed flora of Youkai Academy a blue haired succubus came out, her yellowish jumper bouncing with each step. Her violet eyes were filled with fear but interest was mixed in the pool of emotions as well.

"Do not fear," Akashiya read the emotions of the smaller girl like an open book, "You have saved my other self by taking off the rosario," here she pointed at the silver cross that Kurumu still had in her hand, "and releasing me. I am in your debt."

Kurumu seemed unconvinced for a second but a sigh of acceptance left her lips, " Yare, yare, I guess I have no choice, do I?"

"Now, if you wouldn't mind, it is time I change into my other self."

"Oh, right!"

Tsukune watched as the silver Rosario cut through the air and how Moka caught it effortlessly. Why did she have to go so soon?

"Don't go." He said.

The red eyes of a super-vampire focused on the brown haired boy. A bitter smile crossed her beautiful pale face, her fangs were showing.

"Some things don't change, remember that and… Tsukune?"

"Hmm?"

"Take care of the other me."

With that said, the Rosario returned to its rightful place, a white light blinded the other two occupants and an instant later, a pink-haired girl fell onto the ground.

* * *

Why did she have to leave? They could stay together, like they used to. She didn't have to change back, she could stay and they could be together.

They could be together…

He looked at the smiling face and the pink hair and he tried, he _really _did but…

She just wasn't the same.

The mask of apathy cracked and Tsukune sneered, looked down on the ground, his fists clenched painfully. He just couldn't bare the sight that resembled the silver-haired goddess so much, that reminded him of the _true_ Akashiya Moka, the one he adored, the one he loved.

He glanced at the fangless face, the peaceful smile and the pink hair.

No. She just wasn't the same person.

An image of silver hair and the satisfied or the playful or an evil smirk and the red eyes, shining with confidence – it all appeared in his mind's eye.

They could be together…

"H-Hey!" he croaked out, "Kurumu, right?" Tsukune asked, still looking at the ground.

"Yeah?" the girl replied somewhat fearfully.

"Can you take her to the dorms?" he motioned at the pink-haired vampire and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, "I don't feel to well."

It didn't work and the emotions bubbled and stirred.

They could be together…

"Sure."

The succubus picked Moka up and went toward the girls' dorms and Tsukune did not move on the outside, his mind was racing though.

Images and sounds of true Moka flashed through his eyes and ears but they were all memories or illusions, lies.

They could be together…

A tear emerged from his red eye.

'_Where are fags when you need them?'_

A second soon followed.

* * *

AN. Well, You shouldn't expect the next chapter until Saturday or at least Friday - I have Maths exam and it's just plain annoying to revise and write at the same time ^^

Anywhooo... Review and all that and ja ne.


	6. A Slight Case of School

**An Invisible Sleeping Pill: Chapter 6: A Slight Case of School**

**

* * *

**

Sometimes Tsukune thought Moka was only playing with him, teasing him with her real appearance, only to revert back to her kind self…

Sometimes he thought of Moka as a goddess, so beautiful and radiant, yet untouchable, as if standing behind a glass.

It was truly amazing, two people, so similar yet so different; the _real _Moka, confident, playful, serious and superlative. On the other hand there was other Moka, the visible one; dull, innocent and nice.

His emotions changed accordingly. For the real Moka he felt desire, admiration and love, or something Tsukune's mind portrayed as love, a kind of deep emotion, a _need_. The young teenagers played with words together, they spared and they laughed.

Above all they kissed and held each other.

The outer Moka was… something like a younger sister to him, naïve and childlike, open; she was a person he had to look out for, protect. He listened to her stories and he helped her when she was in trouble.

It was nice though… to see the _real_ Moka for the first time in a long time, to hold her…

It was nice.

Things did not change a bit, Moka's Rosario always came off and it will always come off, she always changed back and she'll always change back and the utter idiocy of thinking that something will change was overwhelming.

'Insanity, after all, is doing the same thing over and over again, expecting different results.'

There was little Tsukune could do, so he would adopt the usual course of action.

Walking to the boy's dorms he assumed his indifferent mask.

He would pretend nothing had happened.

* * *

Leaning against the wooden doors, Kiria waited. His nose was buried in the little black book he constantly read and even when darkness surrounded him, his blue eyes easily pierced through any shadows.

"Kiria."

Tsukune Aono, ah, what an interesting specimen he was.

"Oh, what can I do for you, my friend?"_ "Where have you been, little vampire?"_

"I would appreciate it if you'd move aside." _"None of your business."_

"And why should I?" the reading boy asked, not moving an inch. _"Tell me, Tsukune, tell me what have you been up to."_

"It's raining outside, you know… It'd be a shame if a lightening would strike you." _"If you'll try anything I will burn you like a little doll."_

"Ah, but what are the chances of that happening?" _"You seem pretty confident for a freshman…"_

With a sigh of defiance, Kiria heaved himself off the doors that linked Tsukune's room with the corridor.

The doors opened but before they could close Kiria's voice echoed through the concrete walls. The blue eyes of the smaller third year locked with the red ones (for Tsukune's eyes usually turned red in the dark).

"Oh, and Tsukune?"

"Hmm?"

"Next time, make sure to come to the meeting yourself, ok? That fire clone of yours was a bit shaky, y' know?"

The wooden door closed and Kiria, walking down to his room, could not help but smile in amusement.

Tsukune was good, but the petit boy was simply better.

* * *

"First of all, I would like to welcome you all in your first Art and Design class. My name's Ishigami Hitomi and I will be your teacher for the next three years," Tsukune had to admit that the art teacher made quite an impression on him so far. She was confident, tomboyish and not bad looking in her own 'artistic' way, her braided hair only magnified that effect.

"I'll start with a question," the voice of Ishigami-sensei was deep and inspiring, a testimony to her experience in teaching, "What's Art? Art… art is a phenomenon, which has existed throughout the entire history of either humans or youkais. It has influenced our life, our views on the past…" The passionate melody of sounds was not lost on the students and all, even Tsukune, found themselves listening intently, "Art is something more then piece of a painting, or a well made sculpture… Art is a state of mind. Art…" She took a dramatic pause, "is a way of living."

She gazed at the class and her eyes shined with near orgasmic pleasure, such was her obsession over beauty and art.

"But of course." the teacher continued, her voice reduced to whisper, "We will start with something easy, here" she said, picking up an apple. "Today we're going to sketch an apple."

* * *

Aono Tsukune, she heard that name before.

Of course, every staff member heard of that name, it was hard not to; Kotsubo talked about the boy all the time, ever since the freshman humiliated him so much.

According to the PE teacher, Tsukune was a brash boy with anger problems – 'a typical rebel' – she recalled hearing Kotsubo saying.

Tch, what an idiot he was.

Ishigami Hitomi was an artist and as such her eyes were keen. The Art teacher could catch the best of lies with little trouble; her eyes absorbed and perceived every detail.

And so, when her eyes first landed on the dark, brooding figure of a brown-haired schoolboy, she knew something was wrong. It was not apparent, and she could not pinpoint what exactly was wrong, but a cold kind of feeling washed over her, her hands were getting sweaty and something at the corner of her mind screamed at her.

Her instincts warned her that the boy was dangerous and she followed the unconscious part of her mind like a dog follows its master – for she was a youkai and her instincts were rarely wrong.

* * *

Tsukune never really liked art.

He never really had a chance to draw something, though.

Overall, art wasn't that bad. The teacher was good, at least Tsukune thought so, and the process of drawing an apple with a pencil wasn't hard at all.

A patch of shadow there, a spot of light here…

Drawing… He didn't mind drawing.

* * *

Sitting near the window a pink-haired vampire sighed.

She liked art, it was something she enjoyed doing and although Tsukune-san didn't like it at all, the process of creating something just excited her.

Making a stroke with the granite pencil, Moka sighed.

She really liked drawing.

* * *

Ishigami-sensei collected the drawings with a sigh.

Sitting down the artistic medusa shuffled through the pieces of paper noting with disdain how badly drawn they were, how little detail they included.

A pearl in an ocean revealed itself, a beautiful drawing of an apple; precise and detailed, with light pencil strokes and good shading. She examined the picture for a long while; it was not perfect but still well drawn, a few mistakes were noticeable but it was as clear as a day that whoever made this was talented.

A calculating smirk appeared on the snake-like face of an Art teacher.

The picture belonged to Akashiya Moka.

* * *

He was eating lunch, like always, sitting outside and enjoying the harsh wind and the rustling of leaves. Apparently, not many people shared Tsukune's views on what the phrase "nice weather" meant because the usually crowded tables were empty.

"Tsukune-san! Ohayo!" really, Moka could use some change once in a while.

"Moka." he nodded. He could use some change as well.

"Ohayo, Tsukune-san" the third voice was much subtler, almost scared. The gaze of brown eyes fell on the blue-haired succubus. She seemed a little bit scared after what she saw yesterday but the boy had no doubt that the girl would come back to herself sooner or later.

"Kurumu." he acknowledged.

She stared at him in amazement, the fact that he actually recognized her seemed quite bone crushing.

"Moka-san, Moka-san! Who is that desu!" The schoolboy looked down at the last person, and his mask of apathy almost crumbled upon seeing a little girl wearing a witch-hat, a brown cape and waving a multicolored, heart-shaped stick. The little girl was pointing a finger at him. Weren't they supposed to teach little kids courtesy or something?

"Did you inform a teacher, Moka?" the pink-haired beauty looked at him in confusion along with her other companions.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, it's a school for youkais, not little girls. She must be lost." he smirked as the little witch tightened her fist.

"If you must know, I'm Sendo Yukari, the genius of Youkai Academy!" she shouted. Normally, he would've ignored her but something about spoiled kids just rubbed him the wrong way. Plus, he still didn't manage to buy fags, which made him a bit more… impulsive.

"I'm telling you Moka, you should notify the teachers, something bad may happen to her." Although he was talking to the pink female, his stare never left the witch-girl.

"Hey, don't just ignore me you jerk!" the witch shouted, her violet eyes staring at Tsukune's chocolate orbs. How could that bigheaded boy just ignore her!

As for the two older girls, they just stared at amazement; Moka because Tsukune-san rarely showed any emotion, when it comes to people and Kurumu because the sight of a typically stoic boy that was arguing with a little girl was too odd to miss.

"See? She must be terrified, such a little girl-"

"I'll show you a little girl, desu!" Yukari did an angry flick of her wrist.

A gold pan appeared above Tsukune's head and with a terrifying speed it raced down, encouraged by the gravity.

About to hit his head, a pale and skinny head of a teenaged boy stopped the ton-weighting dish, with little trouble.

"H-how?" the young witch watched with amazement. To stop her pot, just-like-that… It was impossible.

"Magic." the male vampire answered with a satisfied smirk. Ah, nothing more enjoyable then showing spoiled brats where their place is.

He threw the pan away and a weird kind of silence passed between the four of them, before Moka lightened the atmosphere.

"What kind of club did you join? Me and Kurumu-chan and Yukari-chan are all in the newspaper club, and I was thinking that if you want to, and you didn't join any-"

"Book Club."

"Huh? There is a book club?" it was Kurumu that asked.

"Hmm."

"Well, maybe we can join this Book club… it would be nice to be with Tsukune-san and I always liked reading books and-"

"No."

"Aaw! But Tsukune-san!" Moka whined. Sometimes, the boy mused, she was so childish.

"I doubt they would accept you. Plus, look how many friends you have. I'm sure the newspaper club will be alright."

"Humph! Unfair!"

"Such is life."

The gong signaling the end of lunch echoed throughout the Academy and standing up lazily the boy inquired.

"What's next?"

"Oh, our first PE lesson! Can you imagine? I'm so excited." The female vampire squealed.

"PE, huh?" An invisible dark smirk appeared on the pale face of a skinny fire-vampire.

Oh, PE…

PE would definitely prove amusing.

* * *

Bad or Good?

Personally, I don't like this chapter… ^^ I don't know it feels kind of weird, hmm… what's the word? Unnatural. That's it. Yes, it feels unnatural. Still, I could use a few opinions, so review.

The updates will be quite sporadic from this chapter on; I have a lot to do and father time was never too kind when it came too weekends, so bear with me.

Eeeh, as to Tsukune and his past – which will be explored a bit more in the next chapter – it's a vital component for explaining Moka-Tsukune relationship, it will give you a bit of an insight into Tsukune's abilities and the whole fire youkai-vampire thing, but I will not rush it so please be patient.

Did you like the bit with Ishigami-sensei? My favorite character in the whole manga (a bit on the crazy side, I admit), and I tried to make her at least slightly realistic (failed attempt, I know).

That said I wish you farewell.

Ja ne.


End file.
